smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi (2006 Series)
Fighting Style Luigi does not usually fight when he is alone and chooses to run from his opponents, but he will team up with his friends to make some powerful attacks. When he does choose to fight, he is capable of fighting at a level equal to Mario. Luigi is known to have new hidden powers and known to be naturally a spell-type fighter. He uses a hammer like his brother, and he also is a great jumper. He has a rushing attack where he runs at opponents and aimlessly swings his fists at them (like his dash attack in the Smash Bros. series). When fighting the Koopa Bros. he teams up with Sonic and they knock the Green Bro. between each other. He also uses a powerful finisher, his Green Missile attack from Super Smash Bros. Melee and Brawl. He can also use a Super Jump Punch that, while appearing differently from the Fire Jump Punch he possesses in the Smash Bros. series, is just as powerful and works in a similar fashion. He uses his hammer to knock Sonic at enemies, when he fights against the Yoshi Tribe. Also when he is in his shell transformation Yoshi picks him up with his tounge and spits him at enemies. Yoshi has also done this to Luigi when he transformed into a statue as Tanooki Luigi in episode 8. Transformations It is easy to assume that Luigi can use any of the transformations that Mario has used, due to this theory being true in the games as well as the fact that Luigi has turned into Cape Luigi. However, he has used some transformations that Mario has yet to use, such as: *Shell Luigi- This powerup first appeared in the video games in New Super Mario Bros.. In Super Mario Bros. Z, it seems to have the same uses. Luigi can use the shell to protect himself from attacks, slide around like a kicked Koopa shell (Mario had "surfed" atop Luigi's shell in episode 6 to chase down Semi-Super Mecha Sonic as well as to avoid some of Semi-Super's raining energy blasts), and act as a spring board when stomped on by allies. *Tanooki Luigi- This rare item first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3. Again, it retains its main enhancements in SMBZ. Tanooki Luigi has the same flight enhancements as Raccoon Mario, and also possesses a tail that can be used to whack opponents, but Tanooki Luigi can become a statue that's immune to damage, and can also be used by the other heroes like a club to bash foes in this state. Apparently, he can also transform into other heavy objects, such as an 8-ton weight. Distractions/Weakness Something that could cause him to get distract or weaken. * Doing Victory Dance during the fight. Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Episode 1 Characters Category:Episode 2 Characters Category:Episode 3 Characters Category:Episode 4 Characters Category:Episode 5 Characters Category:Episode 6 Characters Category:Episode 7 Characters Category:Episode 8 Characters Category:Episode 9 Characters Category:Episode 10 Characters